The present invention relates to amusement devices, and particularly to a puzzle-type amusement device.
Puzzle-type amusement devices require the user to manipulate a plurality of members in order to produce a solution to the puzzle. Probably, the most well known puzzle-type amusement devices are the "Magic Cube" requiring the 3-dimensional manipulation of the sides of a cube in order to arrange the elements thereon according to a predetermined order and the "Game 15", requiring the 2-dimensional manipulation of 15 elements, numbered "1-15", along two axes of a holder having 16 spaces to rearrange the elements in sequential order.